Revenge
by lauraface91
Summary: Rosalie plans to get revenge on Royce and his friends. one-shot. pre-Twilight 1930s .


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, would I really be writing fan fiction? ;)******

**A/N: I wrote this in August 2008 & it's been on my lj, but I never got around to posting it here. It's something I threw together in like 10 minutes, and I don't really know how I feel about it. It might ****  
****But I'll let you be the judge of that ;)**

**  
**  
This is seriously the _worst_ idea you've ever had." Edward said.

"Shut up and button this up!" I snapped as I held the heavy white wedding dress up. Tonight I was planning on getting revenge on my sorry excuse of a fiance. Edward sighed as he stood up.

"You'll be tempted. You're wonderfully clean record will be tarnished."

"Oh, calm down! It's not like I plan of ripping their throats out." I hissed as Edward buttoned the back of my dress.

"Doesn't matter. Do you want to go to hell?" he murmured.

"Oh, but according to you, we were damned the minute Carlisle changed us. So, to quote you, if I'm going to hell, I might as well have a damn good time. Besides, the thought of his blood makes me sick. _Trust me_, I will _not_ be tempted." I turned around to glare at my brother.

"This really isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. Do you realize how humiliating it was? They just left me there, cold and naked, to die-"

" I know." Edward kissed, cutting me off.

"You don't understand. That's fine. All I need for you to do is to distract Carlisle and Esme until I return. I'll be back in a few hours." I left the room, not bothering to wait for Edward's reply.

It didn't take very long to kill all of them. He was alone, just his 2 guards there to protect him. His friends were all together, drinking. They presented a bit of a challenge. They were a bit distracting. Kept trying to kick and hit me and throw me off of whoever was being strangled at the moment. I didn't really want to strangle them, but it was really the quickest way and this way, they wouldn't shed much, if any, blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived at my ex-fiance's house I approached the guards standing at the gates in front of his huge mansion. I had asked to speak to Mr. Royal. They wanted to know who I was and I got impatient and wrapped my hands around their necks the best I could until they turned blue. I entered the house stealthily. He was in the library, reading a book and sitting casually in front of the fire.

"Hello Royce." I had murmured. He whipped around and his eyes grew so large I'm surprised they didn't just fall out of his head.

"Ro-rosalie?" He stammered.

I took a few steps and gave a small, yet menacing smile.

"It's me. Suprise you, did I?" It took all of my willpower to not kill him on the spot. I hadn't realized just how angry I was.

"What do you want? Did you miss me? Realized how much you want me, did you?" his voice took on a smug tone.

We can't have that. He will not die thinking I felt anything but hatred for him.

"After what you did? I doubt." I walked up, into the glow of the fire and saw him stumble back when my skin began to glitter from the light. He began to scream and in a flash, I had him pinned against the wall, my hand wrapped around his neck, holding him up off the ground.

"I'm here to avenge myself Royce. What you did was unforgivable. You're a bastard. I hope you rot in hell." those were the last words that were spoken in that house.

Within five minutes I had his body hanging from a rope in the entrance to his house. It'd look like a suicide. I didn't care about the other men. They drank so much, everyone would mistake it for alcohol poisoning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back home, I walked up to Edward's room, where he was looking at the doorway, expectantly. Of course, he knew I was coming up to brag.

"How was it?" his brow was raised in curiosity.

"Easy." I shrugged nonchalantly. My dress was torn in several places, but I didn't mind. It was being burned soon anyway.

"Glad you had fun." he mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, I did." I smiled grimly as I thought about the terrified expressions and screams.

"Please. I don't want to see his death. Even if the ass deserved what he got." Edward growled, a disgusted look on his face.

I shrugged indifferently as I turned on my heels and left. For the first time in my existence I felt content.

**A/N: Yeah, it was short. Haha. & I know I should be working on The Aftermath right now, instead of posting other stuff, & I promise, I am. I just sent the newest chapter to PTB and I'm home sick so I have lots of free time to write. Haha. You should get it shortly**.


End file.
